


learn me

by starwarringavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo Week, my favorite space idiots, there's actually some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarringavengers/pseuds/starwarringavengers
Summary: “Rey,” he growls, “You’re projecting.”“I’m what?”“I can hear your thoughts.”She goesbrightred, suddenly stammering for words and avoiding his gaze like she’ll turn to stone if she meets his eye. He finds himself chuckling a little, catching the little remnants of her thoughts that continue to filter into his mind, even as she tries to hide them.Hair - smile - freckles - hands - the way he says my name -----lightsaber making, and making out (and a little more)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	learn me

“You’re doing it wrong,”

His voice invades her space and Rey nearly drops the lightsaber’s crystal as she’s holding it. She’d been so distracted that she hadn’t even noticed the Bond opened but he’s there, standing in front of her with his hands behind his back, dark eyebrow raised. He looks like he’s just come from a meeting, based on the lines of his face and the holopad in his hand when he turns and shrugs off his cloak. Rey growls under her breath and resolves to totally ignore him.

At least, that would be her plan if he didn’t sit down across from her in a chair on whatever First Order ship he’s on, projecting everything he knows about building a lightsaber into her mind. Suddenly, she sees it. More than that, she _gets_ it. It makes sense.

She’s tempted, for a very small second, to ask him _why_ he would help her when every interaction they’ve had through the Bond since Crait has included them screaming at each other in some way or another, but she gets distracted, fingers working to repair the lightsaber that’s in pieces before her on the control panel of the _Falcon._ In her head, his voice is soft, his instructions clear and temper patient even when she almost fucks up.

_Try again._ He tells her, quietly, like he’s telling her a story to fall asleep to. Rey catches her breath and slides the last few pieces into place, and the lightsaber once again begins to hum in her palm. She looks up at him with excitement only to find him staring down at her with a gentle gaze, nodding.

Kylo Ren finds himself blushing a little bit under the gaze of this scavenger girl, who has made his life a living hell for the last few months, and who is sitting before him grinning like a child as she holds a new dual-bladed lightsaber in her hand. He finds himself sighing.

“Ben? Thank you.” She says then.

He hates it when she calls him that, but he hates it more when she calls him anything else. He only hates it because it feels too intimate. But it wouldn’t feel right to hear the name Kylo come from her lips, not now. He just nods, as if to shrug the whole thing off.

“It’s nice to do something other than fight,” Rey says quietly. Kylo is intent on ignoring her, but she doesn’t seem to want to let him, because she’s staring at him as he refuses to meet her eye. He can feel what she’s thinking - she’s projecting without even trying. She likes the way his hair falls? _That’s_ what she’s thinking?

“Rey,” he growls, “You’re projecting.”

“I’m what?”

“I can hear your thoughts.”

She goes _bright_ red, suddenly stammering for words and avoiding his gaze like she’ll turn to stone if she meets his eye. He finds himself chuckling a little, catching the little remnants of her thoughts that continue to filter into his mind, even as she tries to hide them. _Hair - smile - freckles - hands - the way he says my name -_

“I’m sorry,” Rey finally gasps, seeming to get a grip on her emotions and subsequently her thoughts, but she’s too late. He’s already seen everything she’s been thinking in the past few lonely months she’s been with the Resistance. She likes when their Bond opens, and she _likes_ their bickering - she likes it because it’s _so alive,_ when everything else feels a little bit dull and dead.

“I do, too,” Kylo tells her, clearing his throat when she flicks her eyes up to him, “Like our Bond, I mean.”

Rey nods a little bit, setting the lightsaber down onto the control panel before her and standing from her seat. He’s in the copilot’s chair, opposite her, or at least that’s where their Bond has put him. If he focuses, he can see everything around her, but he doesn’t really care to. He just wants to see her.

“I want to,” Rey begins, “Can I-“

Kylo raises an eyebrow as she cuts herself off, his hands folded over his knee as he leans back in the chair, waiting for her to plot her course of action. It’s abrupt, when she reaches out and touches his hair, fingers carding through it and he barely has time to _breathe_ , let alone think about the fact that she’s touching him. Not with the onslaught of emotion that hits him, so powerful he’s unsure if it’s her or him or perhaps both of them together. It’s shocking, to say the very least.

Kylo reaches out and takes Rey’s wrist in his hand, startling himself even more than her when he drags her hand down and presses her knuckles against his lips, hoping to memorize the feel of her skin under his kiss. She stumbles into him and he’s there to catch her hips in his hands, sliding them up her back as hers tangle into his hair. They’re going into this whole thing blind, very clearly frightened of each other, but diving headfirst all the same.

It takes a long few moments for their lips to finally meet. A few long moments after he finds himself shuddering under her touch, under her nails dragging over his scalp, and he’s vaguely wondering if he’s truly _that_ starved for touch, that her hands in his hair could have such an effect on him. Rey whispers his name, the moment before their lips touch, and it’s as if she’s breathing life back into him, back into the name - into the boy who was Ben Solo, who might have been worthy of her. Her kiss feels like redemption, like peace - and yet, guilt tears through him.

Rey is gentle with him, and he doesn’t deserve an ounce of it. But he wants her, he wants her _terribly._

“Stop,” Rey whispers, and he moves to pull away, “No. I can feel it, what you’re doing to yourself. Stop that.” She says, taking his cheek in her smaller hand and quietly asking him to kiss her again, and Ben feels his brain melt - no thoughts of right or wrong exist. It’s only her.

“Where are you?” He asks then, their lips still brushing.

“What?”

“Where are you, where can I find you?”

She moves to push him away, but Ben grabs her close with a shake of his head.

“I don’t want to hurt you, or anyone else,” he assures, “But I do want to kiss you. For real.”

Rey searches his eyes for a moment, and after seeming to find him trustworthy, gives him a shy smile. “Come and find me, Ben.”

Their connection severs, and she disappears into the air. In a moment, he’s up from his seat and headed straight for his ship, without bothering to tell anyone where he’s headed. _Come and find me._

He’s always hated meditation. But, the fact that he is capable of sometimes sitting still comes in handy when he has to do it.

One look is all it takes, one push of his mind against hers, and he finds her. Like a string is drawing taught, pulling him across the stars to her. It doesn’t take long to set course to her, and he uses what he hopes is a combination of the Force and his very best judgement to land somewhere near where he can feel her, but far enough away that there are no lights to be seen from where he lands, in the middle of a patch of valleys, covered with green. It’s an Outer Rim planet he doesn’t recognize, but it hardly matters. He’s not even sure what it’s called. He just knows that she’s here.

Kylo paces around his ship for a few minutes until he finally hears the tell-tale roar of the _Falcon_ as it lands, the hiss of the ramp sliding down as he practically skids down his to meet her in the middle. Rey steps into the grass, looking exactly like she did when they’d been connected by the Bond.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” she says, but it’s half-hearted, as if she doesn’t truly mean it even as she says it. Kylo shakes his head.

“Probably not,” he admits, stepping towards her.

They step forward until they’re toe to toe, until he can catch the scent of wildflowers that always seems to linger in her hair. The Force hums between them, like an electric current, even fiercer than what they’d felt in the Bond. She’s like fire, standing before him.

Rey moves first. As always.

She takes the minuscule step forward and practically climbs him, tangling her arms around his neck and into his hair and pressing her body solidly against his, sighing into his mouth in the most beautifully sinful way when he picks her up in his arms. Slim thighs lock around his waist and Ben has to keep one eye open to find his way back to his ship, carrying her all the while as she presses soft, mind-melting kisses to the skin of his neck. When they’re inside the ship, the door hisses shut and he has to set her back down on the ground, only to press her back into the wall and take her face in his hands. She’s small in front of him, but filled with fiery passion that makes her seem ten times taller. She’s also really fucking strong, and even if Ben _wanted_ to keep her against the wall, she wouldn’t have let him. With a solid shove against his chest, Rey forces him back and her fingers catch the zipper of his jacket and tug it down in one swift movement.

“Do you really want -“

“Yes,” she breathes, not even letting him finish his question before replying, hands now working at tugging his belt. “I want you.”

That’s all he needs to hear.

Ben - _he has to be Ben in this moment, before her -_ undresses Rey as she undresses him, his hands skimming down every beautiful inch of skin that he uncovers. She’s covered in freckles and sunspots and little scars, and he can’t wait to connect the constellations on her skin eventually, maybe while she’s lying next to him, quiet with peace. But for now, he forces himself to focus on putting one foot in front of the other when she drags him towards the bed and they fall, as if gravity has let them go willingly, back onto the dark silk sheets. She’s warm against him, trembling with every pass of his fingers against her spine and along her thigh as they tangle together.

Rey takes Ben’s hand in her own then, moving it from where it’s tangled in her soft brown hair and lets him trace a line down her body as she lies beneath him, until their hands reach the place where she’s warmest. “You can touch me, Ben,” Rey whispers. “I won’t break.”

“You could never break, my little scavenger,” Ben replies, grinning through their kiss.

“Then touch me, please.”

He can follow orders pretty damn well, he thinks.

The gasp she lets leave her lips when he touches her is the only thing he wants to hear for the rest of his days, he’s convinced. It’s delicious - soft and sharp and full all at once. But it’s nothing compared to her moan when he finds that perfect place inside her with his fingers, the one that makes her back arch and her mouth fall open in the prettiest way. He gives her no warning when he slides down her body and hooks her thigh over his shoulder, intent on burying his face in her cunt.

“Ben,” she gasps, the sound swallowed by another one of those moans as he kisses her, drinking her in. He’s thoroughly convinced that it’s the best moment of his life, that nothing can top the way it feels to bring her all the way to an orgasm that causes her body to tremble and goosebumps to rise on her skin.

“Please,” Rey whispers when he finally looks up at her. Ben lets her hands pull him up to meet her, lets her find the spot that she wants to be in before taking him in hand and urging him forward, to sink inside of her before he can properly comprehend anything beyond her taste.

Rey sighs and whimpers as he moves against her, their eyes meeting in the dim light of the room, the Force swirling around them like a hurricane as they come together, as if it’s been waiting for this moment. Sighs of _Ben,_ and _yes,_ and _just like that,_ when he finds the angle that grazes against her just right, that has her turning into a puddle beneath him.

She teaches him her - her body and her soul and everything else, and he’s all too happy to be a student in this moment. In fact, he feels quite privileged to be the one learning her this way, the one to know how she sighs and the sounds that she makes and the way she blushes all the way down her chest as she comes.

They crash together, finding a state of bliss that makes the air around them hum and vibrate with pleasure.

For a few minutes, they’re quiet, and Ben rests his head on Rey’s chest as her heartbeat begins to slow and her fingers begin to twist back up in his hair. Then suddenly she stops, and Ben moves out of the way as Rey sits up, avoiding his gaze.

He tries to reach out to her, to call her name.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Rey gasps, more to herself than to him. Something inside him sinks, cracks like the glass window of a ship as it fissures from the pressure of the atmosphere. “Ben, we can’t. We can’t ever do this again.”

A million different things dance on the tip of his tongue as he looks at her, standing there naked in front of him, the most beautiful fucking thing he’s ever seen.

“Tell me this won’t happen again,” she pleads, but makes no move to leave, or to pick up the clothes that are strewn across the floor of his ship.

“I can’t tell you that, Rey,” Ben says, honesty dripping through every word.

“We can’t -“

“Do you regret it?”

Rey blinks. “Do I, what?”

“Do you regret it?”

She stutters for the words. “I, no, I don’t but - but that’s not the point. We shouldn’t have -“ she gasps, her hand pressed to her face in exasperation.

“You’ll have plenty of time to think about it later,” Ben says, reaching out and taking her hand, unsurprised when she steps back towards him as if she’d wanted to do it all along. “Hasn’t anybody ever taught you that sometimes you’re allowed to just feel?”

“Feel? What I _feel_ is confusion, Ben Solo,” Rey states, the barest hint of a smile in her voice as Ben sits up and presses his lips to her sternum, thumbs rubbing over her hips as he pulls her closer.

“Learn to feel pleasure then, Rey.”


End file.
